Zenith
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: CharlesMargaret pairing. Charles has a surprise for Margaret.


**Title:** Zenith  
**Author:** Lisa M  
**Pairing:** Charles/Margaret  
**Prompt:** #31 Sunrise  
**Rating: **Captain  
**Word Count:** 1774  
**Disclaimer: **Nope … still don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Charles has a surprise for Margaret.

**Warnings**: None. Written for varietypack100.

* * *

"Margaret?" Charles' hushed voice slowly pulled her from sleep. "Margaret, wake up."

"What is it, Major?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a drive?"

"What?" Margaret rolled over, glanced at the watch resting on her bedside table, then leveled her sharp gaze at Charles. "It's 4am, Winchester, and you want to go for a drive? Where in the world do you plan to drive at four in the morning and why would you ask me to come along?"

"Well, Margaret, on my recent trip to the 8063rd, I happened to catch sight of something I thought you might appreciate. Even enjoy."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I am definitely not insane. I am completely serious."

He kept his eyes locked on hers and Margaret saw something reflected in his expression. If she didn't know him better, she might have been able to convince herself that it was almost a silent pleading. Possibly desire … maybe even love. It startled her and her body began to warm pleasantly. But the feeling passed quickly and was replaced with rising suspicion.

"Where, exactly is this 'something' you want me to see?" She tried to keep her tone neutral, but it cracked slightly, betraying her interest in his offer.

"Not far," he said and reached out. Her Army jacket was dangling from his fingertips. Charles placed it on the bed beside her. "Only a short jeep ride from here."

"And why is it that we have to leave now?" she questioned, but sat and pulled her jacket up and around her shoulders.

"It's important that we be there by 5:00. In fact, it's imperative that we arrive no later than that."

Margaret met his eyes again and studied him carefully. Everything about Charles Winchester seemed to be screaming with sincerity. The softness of his features, the open honesty reflected in his eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Wonderful," Charles replied, holding out his hand and helping her to her feet. He led her to the door. "Shall we away?"

* * *

They drove through the black, seemingly moonless night - the beams of the jeep's headlamps illuminating the darkness before them in long slices of yellow light. Comfortable silence settled in between them. Margaret found herself glancing sidelong at Charles. He was stoic as he drove; face unreadable, eyes cloaked and fixed on the road ahead. But, every so often, she would catch sight of a stray grin. The corner of his lips would turn upward, then just as quickly, they'd fall back into place.

Margaret was nervous - no, confused by his actions. He was being very un-'Charles' tonight. She wanted to speak, to ask him questions about where they were headed, but instead she clamped her lips shut and turned her gaze to the road. Resigning herself to just wait and see, Margaret settled into a comfortable position and said nothing.

Moments later, Charles made and abrupt turn and stopped the jeep.

"We're here," he announced and turned off the engine.

The headlights dimmed, then went out completely, plunging them into the deepest darkness Margret had ever seen. She jumped, startled, when she felt Charles' hand on her shoulder. He had exited the jeep and was now standing at her side.

"May I?" he asked as he opened the door and held out his hand for her.

"You may," Margaret answered with a small smile. It was nice, for a change, to be with someone who treated her like a lady rather than a soldier. "Where are we?" she asked as Charles helped her out of the jeep. She thought she heard the sound of water nearby and glanced around the nearly pitch-black area. "Is that water?"

"I'm not exactly certain of the where, but yes, that is indeed water that you are hearing." Charles took her by the hand and led her down a small, rocky path. They went around a bend in the road and both of Margaret's feet sunk into something soft. She took a few more steps over the yielding surface, then squatted and grabbed a handful of earth. "Before you ask, yes it's sand."

"A beach?" she asked, allowing the sparkling granules to slip between her fingers and drop back to the ground at her feet.

"Yes. At least it has all of the requirements for one."

Margaret released his hand and moved forward onto the sandy expanse of land. Out here, beyond all the trees and shrubs, the moon lent its soft glow to their surroundings and she was able to see a little more clearly. To her left, sharp rocks rose into outcroppings and hills. To her right, golden sand as far as the eyes could see. Directly in front of her was water complete with small, white capped waves lapping at the shore.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Charles breath feathered over her cheek and she shivered. He wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not cold," she said, inhaling deeply then exhaling as she took in the scene before her. It was probably the most romantic placed she'd ever been. "This place is breathtaking, Charles."

"Just wait. It gets so much better."

Charles took her by the hand and led her to a small cove nestled between two large swaths of stone. Within the cozy space, was a blanket, a small kerosene lantern and a small wicker basket.

"What's all this?" Margaret asked as Charles helped her get seated on the blanket. He sat down beside her.

"Nothing really. I just brought along some things that I thought might make our time together more enjoyable," he turned and opened the basket. Charles pulled out two glasses and followed them up with a bottle of his best brandy. He filled both glasses and handed one to Margaret. "A toast?"

"What are we toasting?"

"Beauty," Charles said, his eyes locking on hers. "Let's toast to beauty."

"Here! Here!" she added cheerfully.

They clinked their glasses together and the sound echoed musically throughout the alcove. They sat together, neither speaking, listening to the sounds of the night. The breeze rustling through the tops of the trees; the crickets chirping in concert; the waves sweeping against the sand, then sliding away. It was so peaceful that Margaret actually felt herself relaxing. Her body felt boneless and she couldn't help but lean against Charles.

"You don't mind, do you?" her voice was barely audible.

"Not at all," Charles answered, slipping an arm around her and pulling her tightly against his side. "Not at all."

Margaret closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Charles. She felt so safe with him, so comfortable, that she began to drift off into sleep.

"Margaret," he whispered, pulling her out of slumber. "Look. Over there. It's starting."

Margaret reopened her eyes. Charles was pointing toward the water; or actually to where the water and the sky touched. The sky was no longer black; it was now purple. As she watched, a spectrum of colors danced before her.

Indigo faded into a deep blue and continued to lighten until Margaret saw the orange glow of the morning sun peeking over the water. The burning circle of light was just below the surface of the horizon, poised to explode upward; to fill the heavens with its brilliance. She waited patiently for it to make its decision, and when it finally burst forth, Margaret had to shield her eyes against the shocking brightness. When her sight adjusted, the sun was fully risen and it was the most beautiful shade of yellow she'd ever seen.

"That is the exact color of your hair, Margaret," Charles said quietly as he ran his fingers through the silky strands at the nape of her neck. "Pure spun gold."

Margaret turned to face him. His eyes were turned to the sky above them, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Charles," she said, then waited until his eyes fell to hers before continuing. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, dear Margaret," Charles slid his fingers out of her hair and brushed them over her cheek, then under her chin. He tilted her face upward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he tried to pull back, Margaret slipped one hand behind his neck and held him firmly against her mouth. She deepened their kiss and lay back on the blanket, pulling him down with her. Their kiss broke with a shared gasp.

"Margaret, I didn't bring you here … I did not intend for us to …" he stammered nervously and propped himself up on one elbow. "I mean, the thought has crossed my mind, but I never meant for you to think …"

"Charles, I know," she wrapped her hands in the back of his shirt and began to pull it upward and over his head. "I know."

* * *

The sun, having reached its highest point in the sky, was beating hotly down on their nude bodies. Sweat poured off of them, dampening the blanket, but neither cared. They were content to just lay in the sand, wrapped tightly around each other. Normally the heat would've been intolerable, but today, they didn't even seem to notice it.

Charles leaned over and kissed Margaret's shoulder and she smiled.

"Unfortunately, I think we should probably head back to camp," she said, arching her back against him.

"Yes," he mumbled, brushing his lips over the side of her throat and up to the shell of her ear. "You are correct. I think it will look most suspicious if both of us are missing."

Margaret felt Charles hardening behind her.

"What time is it?" she asked and began to swivel her hips against his growing erection.

"Nine, maybe ten," he said and slid his hand over her breasts and down her stomach. "It could even be as late as noon, given the position of the sun."

"Well," Margaret rolled over to face him. "I'm sure they've already noticed that we're both gone. I don't know that they'll assume we're together, at least not right away. And I'm guessing they won't be sending out any search parties any time soon. Besides," she pushed Charles onto his back and straddled his hips. "Who would know to look for us here anyway?"

"Indeed, you have a valid point," Charles grinned and placed his hands on her hips. "We could possibly have at least another hour."

"At least," Margaret returned his smile and lowered herself onto him.

The End

**A/N part 2:** The 'beach' I was thinking about when I wrote this was the one from Goodbye, Farewell and Amen -- the one in Hawkeye's flashbacks.


End file.
